One Shot Island
by PurpleIvy
Summary: I decided due to my writer's block on Insecurity to write some one shots for fun. Rated K  just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**I was in a store today and saw the cutest pregnant woman that coupled with the writer's block I have on Insecurity, have produced some one shots. Hope you like them. **_

_**Oh and of course I do not own Labyrinth. **_

She looked down at the round mound under her hands feeling the shift of her unborn child making herself comfortable. Gazing out over the maze like beauty of the landscape she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. She imagined what her girl would look like. Would she have her dark hair and green eyes or the fairness of her elvin-like father with blond hair and crystalline blue eyes?

"My little princess," she whispered lightly. She twined her fingers together over the top of her rounded stomach. Two more hands came around from behind her and placed themselves on either side of her globe sized middle.

"My queen," his voice sounded near her ear. She shivered from the breath that tickled her neck. He smiled savoring the effect he still had on her. He turned her around and held her as close as her budding stomach would allow.

"How are my darlings today?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't know why.**_

She walked slowly toward the door feeling like an inmate on death row. She had heard his bellow all the way from the library. She knew a day like this would come, had tried to block it out. Normal people had problems somewhat like this. She clenched her eyes shut bracing for the worst. Her hand reached toward the door, she turned the knob and stepped over the threshold.

There beyond the door in all his kingly glory stood the man who had turned her world upside down. He turned this way and that, "Sarah," he began in exasperation. "I've lost my crystals."

_**I have a weird sense of humor and this made me laugh. Sorry ya'll. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I had some of my Halloween candies and this popped in my head. Hope you guys like it. Same disclaimer as always, I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah.**_

Sarah looked around at the disaster she had created. She couldn't believe that she could make such a mess without goblin assistance. It was going to take forever to get this all cleaned up. She had just lost control one had become two and two had become ten. Who would've thought ten would turn into such an insurmountable mess.

She had began to pull herself out of the clutter when she felt the familiar energy that came with Jareth's arrival. She closed her eyes and waited for his reaction to her latest dilemma. He looked around the room shocked at the shambles her usually neat apartment had become.

"You ate all of them," he questioned. She could hear the coming laugh in his voice. Her eyes blazing she grabbed a handful of the several bags worth of Milky Way wrappers littering her floor. Holding them up in her balled fist.

"Yes," She said bitingly mimicking his accent perfectly. "All of them."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Labyrinth, Sarah, or Jareth. I do however own the mood swing that made this one shot. Sorry pms. The next one will be happier. **_

She sat in the middle of her bedroom staring at the window. She remembered when he had come through a window to pull her through it and have her run the race of her life. She missed him, his deep blue mismatched eyes, the sound of his voice as he goaded her on, taunting her. He had been the greatest challenge she had ever had, the most fun. What had she done? What had she been thinking? He offered her the world, her dreams, his love, and she said no? She had to have been out of her mind!

She opened her mouth to speak, ready to say the words that could bring him back. Would he come back? She had to try, "I wish the Goblin King would come take me away, right now!" She spoke as loud and as clearly as she could to avoid any mistake. She spun around the room hopeful, looking for any sign of him. She ran to the window, maybe he was there as he had been when he was an owl.

Disappointment flooded through her, he wasn't there anywhere. He hadn't come at her call. Had she been so naive to think he sat just waiting for her? She sat back on the floor and stared back out the window, tears falling from her eyes with the realization at what she had done.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again you poor people are the victims of my bad sense of humor. **_

Jareth sat with toying with a crystal running idly through his nimble fingers. He had no power over her, no power? Did she not realize all of the threads of her life were manifestations of his power over her? When she was just a child her books, toys, and idealogy came from the impact his powers had over her. Did she think that rejecting him in this way made for good sport? He looked at the chocolate brown cascade of her hair hiding her fair face as she contemplated her next words carefully. He was becoming more impatient with every passing second, did she not realize the implications of such an act?

"Jareth," her exasperated voice rang. "I'm sorry, but donspit is not a word."

Sarah sent him an evil smirk, walking away as the Scrabble board was again tipped over.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in his throne he watched the fireys dance around. Once bouncing his head, another slapping his hands until they fell off. They were by far the most unusual inhabitants of his lands. They had been here when he came to power and he never before found a reason to govern their actions, but they had been more than rough with his newest conquest.

After she made her exit he teleported to their jungle. The fireys still in their song had yet to notice their king's arrival. They were collecting their various parts and reconnecting themselves. This mildly disgusted him, who would've thought to remove one's head to use for sport? He walked slowly to middle of their congregation.

"Good evening," Jareth said garnering their attention.

"It's the king," one shrieked.

"I do wonder, why did any of you think to remove my future queen's head?" His tone showing his displeasure.

"We wanted to show her how to bounce it," another came over holding his own head like a basketball.

The answer amused him as much as it annoyed him. It would not due to have a dismembered Sarah. He looked around at the fireys deciding what punishment would suite his current mood. He could hang them from their trees, but they would just break apart and untie themselves too quickly. Perhaps glueing their limbs together would do nicely. He thought for a minute maybe not seeing how easily they could do without their appendages. Something a little slower to manage should do the trick.

Jareth looked around at the now large number of fireys, "Gentlemen, I think its time for a dip." He snapped his fingers and the forest cleared. Conjuring a crystal he called on the image of their current location. He laughed quietly to himself at the group trying to disentangle themselves from the sticky bog. Their wild red hairs slathered with mud. Yes, that did quite nicely.


	7. Chapter 7

He sat in the corner waiting for the door to open. It was Thursday, she should be there. He had waited to see her there every Thursday for the last four weeks. She would come in and order the same coffee every time. He loved the way she said peppermint, her voice lilting over the word. His skin would tingle every time it escaped her lips. Every time she reached into her wallet her hair would fall shielding her face from his view. Every time he longed to push the surely silken strands from in front of her eyes.

This Thursday however she had yet to show. His anxiety rising, his breathing constricted. Maybe she wasn't coming. He sat up in his seat when the door opened and there she appeared. His breath exhaled in a rush. She was as beautiful today as she had been every other Thursday. Her face pinched tight with stresses he had yet to find out about, he longed to know all of her secrets. To relieve her of those anxieties that caused her such stress.

He slowly began to rise from his seat, daring to approach her when she looked up and caught sight of him. He froze in his place beginning to second guess his decision. She looked him over quietly questioning his motives. He saw the look of agitation in her green eyes and resumed his seat. Perhaps next Thursday, he regretfully watched her exit and counted the hours until their next Thursday.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay Squib, here is a little slice. :)**_

She laid in bed staring around her room. Moonlight streamed in through the open curtain. All of the Labyrinth's creatures that had been in her room partying late into the night had gone home. They had had quite the time laughing, dancing, and singing. She was very tired from their activities, but sleep continued to evade her.

She couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, he had looked so dejected when she had spoken her final words to him. Guilt dwelled beneath her breast like a brick, hindering every breath. As she often liked to spout, it was just not fair. She had won honestly, she should feel no guilt. It wasn't her fault that he had no power over her.

She flipped to her side hiding her eyes from the moon. The moon that she felt could see to her very soul. Could it see the truth hidden within her eyes. She cringed at the thought. Would he see through her so easily?

The sudden scratching on the pane of her window caused her to jump. She flew out of her bed ready to again face the Goblin King. There at her window was her nemesis, just inside leaning on the sill.

"Well, my dear Sarah," he tapped his cane against his thigh. "It looks as though you have made quite the friends of my subjects."

She tried to gauge his true mood, but as always he remained a mystery. She felt the sudden urge to hide, but knew any weakness on her part would cause him the greatest pleasure. She held her chin up in defiance.

"Is that a problem Goblin King?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, no, no, not at all," he smirked. "I was just wondering how long you think I will allow you to cohort with my subjects?"

Her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he would be such a sore loser. "That is just..."

He cut her off, "Not fair?" He questioned her mockingly.

He knew that picking a fight with her was no way to appeal, but couldn't help himself. He loved to see the fire in her eyes. He took a step closer and watched her retreat one. He clicked his tongue at her.

"Now now, Sarah," he taunted her. "Thats no way for the winner of the Labyrinth to behave. Retreating, that is beneath you."

She stepped up closely to him, "You are just terrible."

"Don't I know it," he voice drawled richly.

She looked into his mismatched eyes trying to determine what exactly he wanted from her. "What do you want Jareth?"

He loved her using his given name. It thrilled him to his core. He would love to hear her say it for the rest of their lives. He just had to convince her to come with him.

"You," he stated. "I still want you. You should be by my side ruling the Goblin City as my queen."

She gasped, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"I assure you I am not," he made to grab her hand which she quickly pulled out of his reach.

"Jareth," she looked him in the eye. "I am sixteen. Too young to become queen of a sandbox, let alone an entire kingdom."

He quietly appraised her hearing the truth in her words, "Is this the only issue holding you here, beyond my reach?"

She nodded before she could think the better of it. Damn it, she thought. He had that look, she knew he had something new up his sleeve.

"Alright," he nodded. "You can live here until your eighteenth birthday, then you will become my queen."

"What?" she exclaimed. "No."

"Yes, that sounds like it will work quite nicely," he continued on. "We'll bet on it. If I win this will be our plan, if I lose you can do as you like."

"I haven't agreed to any of this," Sarah was becoming quite agitated. Who did he think he was? She had already won his game and told him so. "I have already won and have no intention on playing another game with you."

"Come on Sarah," Jareth taunted her. "One game, you can win again. Or are you scared of me?" His arms crossed he knew he was getting under her skin.

She tapped her foot, "Whats the game?" She could just slap herself for asking, but he had gotten the better of her. Well, that and she wouldn't really mind the challenge of being up against him again.

"One game," he walked to her dresser. "One game of Risk, winner takes all."

She looked at him wondering how he would cheat his way to victory. How many games would come after this one? She knew he would never give up.

"One game, Jareth," she smiled loving his persistance.

Let the games begin.


	9. Chapter 9

She glared at the snow white owl hanging precariously on a branch just outside her window. "You know that is not going to work so you might as well just stop."

His wing held at a funny angle he nipped at it as if it were wounded. Looking at her he made a low hoot. "I am not falling for this."

The poor bird swung dangerously close to falling his left claw missing the intended step. "I mean it. I am not looking."

The bird straightened his stance all traces of the poor swooning act had vanished. Hooting ingidnantly he turned his back on her. He glanced over his shoulder to see if his act was having any effect on her. She was pretending to be busy looking at her book. He took a step closer to the end of the branch. She shoved her nose further into her pages. One more step and he would be free of the branch to either fall or fly.

She wasn't buying the wounded bird act yet, maybe it would have to come to the fall. He took the last step off the spiney perch and began his fall. He heard her gasp and knew that his plan was a success, this would turn in his favor. She would be laden with guilt for weeks. He was thrilled with the prospect of Sarah tending his every desire. He landed with a flump in the soft white snow awaiting her hands that would carry him upstairs to the warm caring she would provide. Hearing the door open he hooted weakly, assuring his victory.

The vibration of her steps heard on the wooden porch. "If you are going to stay out here at least catch the mice that have been playing in the gutters."

She turned at headed back inside without another word leaving a dumbstruck owl behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

"I love it here," her voice resonating near his ear sending wicked chills down his spine. He turned and a soft kiss behind her ear. Her voice was like a liquor to him, intoxicating.

She nipped the softness of the crook of his neck, "I love it here too."

He pulled her close to him, feeling her heartbeat through his chest reaching his own. She had become so immersed in his life he wasn't sure his heart could beat without hers. He loved her beyond measure, he had been so empty before she came to him. The light in her heart filled the shadow in his. He had never imagined being loved the way she loved him. With her, his life was complete.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jareth," Sarah called sweetly from across the throne room.

Jareth sat up a little straighter at her mischevious tone, "Sarah."

"Jareth," she drawled a little too sweetly this time. "I was wondering if you could tell me something."

He looked at her warily, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if you could tell me what exactly a 'Nothing tra la la' is?" Sarah's innocent tone belied her intent.

"Excuse me," Jareth slightly agitation coming through his voice.

Sarah began to dance around the throne room, twirling like a ballerina, all the while singing at the top of her lungs, "Nothing tra la la, nothing tra la la."

Her giddy laughter filling up the throne room. She knew she looked childish, but she also knew this would irritate him and well she was bored. Poking at him always made for good sport when she needed something fun to do. She made one more loop around, her skirts swirling around her legs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stand up from his throne. She darted through door and began to tear her way down the hillside, hearing his silvery laughter coming close behind.

**_I was bored. If I had someone to taunt like this I would. _**


	12. Chapter 12

She looked at the lights twinkling softly in the snow, she loved the way the light reflected off the soft ice. Her nose was cold from the biting wind, but she kept still kept her place. Giving away her position would keep her from victory so she kept her silence and waited patiently. He stepped from behind the wall perusing the area looking for any sign of her. He looked impatient like he thought she would just jump out and allow him to win.

She laughed lightly at his obvious irritation. He turned away finally tired of waiting and began to look elsewhere for her. She took up a slow and steady pace behind him forming a snowball all the while. He finally passed by what was home base and she quickly dodged passed him to put her hand on the wall.

He hadn't caught sight of her slipping by him so she took careful aim and launched the snowball at him. She laughed as the offensive object hit its mark causing him to turn and glare at her.

"Thats not fair," he huffed in irritation.

"You say that so often...I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" she smiled a toothy grin at him, knowing she had got him again.


	13. Chapter 13

He touched her cheek softly adoring the flush that crept there at his nearness. Oh how he loved the scent of her. He touched the side of her neck with his lips, inhaling deeply he enjoyed that lavender of her skin.

"Tell me you love me," he requested softly.

"I love you," she answered. She looked into his eyes.

He put his hands into the dark silk of her hair, reveling in the deep warmth of her scalp. She moaned deeply in her throat loving the feels of his hands. He captured her mouth lowering her slowly to their bed. Her cries of pleasure increased as he wound his way down her collarbone. Clasping her hands into the tangled mess of his hair, she pulled him back to her mouth. The way his tongue competed with hers for control was a thrill in the pit of her stomach.

This was the way it was with them. One always in control the other giving it up. Neither losing, both always winning. She loved that she had the same effect on him that he had on her. This time however he was the one who wound up on top.


	14. Chapter 14

She had called and he hadn't come. That wasn't that the way it was supposed to work. Didn't he have to answer every wisher? Seeing as how he hadn't come to her call, this must not be the case. She looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, the tears that had fallen there beginning to dry.

She once again whispered her quiet wish, "I wish the Goblin King would come to me right now..."

"Please," she added with a silent prayer. Feeling the wind pick up she felt the rustle of her hair. She knew he had arrived yet had her eyes closed tight, fearful to look at him.

"Sarah," his voice mellow, lazily curious.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered eyes still shut tight.

"Sarah," he touched her chin lightly. "What is it you want from me?"

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, "I don't know."

He knelt down in front of her wiping the last of the wetness from her face. Looking at his eyes she watched him as her studied her hands. She wasn't able to properly explain what she wanted, how she felt towards him. The feeling in her heart wouldn't allow the words to come to her lips. What if he told her no, where would she be then? Alone sitting there where he left her. She would continue to sit in that very spot, surely he would come back one day to find her there still. How long would it be?

He took her hand pulling her fingers out flat, petting them softly he reveled in the feminity of her smooth hand. His gaze traveled upwards meeting her eyes, she looked away quickly feeling like a lost child. She was stuck with no reasonable way to extricate herself from this situation. She had called him there and now sat mute.

"Sarah," he began softly. "Do you want to come with me? Is that why you have called me back here?"

She nodded almost imperceptively.

He tilted her chin up, "I am going to require a bit more of a reply than that."

She knew he knew that she had already asked for him to take her away, she wondered why he was making this more difficult. She was more than willing to take his jibing as it was she that had ran away in the first place.

She looked up at him, "I wish you would take me with you."

He looked at her trying to see the truth behind her words, "Are you sure this is what you want Sarah? There is no coming back, once you are mine, you are mine."

She held her breath a minute trying to let the truth of his words sink in. Was she really willing to go to never return? She saw the emotion swirling in his eyes, it took her a minute to realize the emotion was despair. Is that why he had ignored her first call? Was he afraid of her rejecting him again?

She took another breath and tried to calm her trembling heart, meeting his piercing gaze, "Yes Jareth," she said as confidently as she could manage. "That is exactly what I want."

_**This is a continuation of Chapter 4. You may want to read that one first. **_


	15. Chapter 15

He sat twirling a tendril of her chocolate brown hair. He loved the silky feel of it slipping through his fingers. He recited absentmindedly:

"A belt of straw and ivy buds,

With coral clasps and amber studs;

And if these pleasures may thee move,

Come live with me and be my love."

She sighed lazily, feeling content. The sound of his voice lulling her. She loved when he read her poetry. It filled her heart with love to hear his voice speaking of their love and life. She turned to where she could see him looking at her.

She leaned up pulling him close to her lips, "I love you."

"And I you," he closed the distance placing the softest kiss on her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah sat quietly playing with the pink ribbon that had been strewn throughout her hair. She was tired from the night of dancing, but unable to sleep. She kept seeing his eyes right before the stroke of midnight, he had leaned in close and kissed her softly, whispering Happy New Year. They had continued to dance long into the night seeing only each other, the other dancers far away from their world. Sighing against his chest she was far more content than she had ever been.

Turning from the window and the memory she looked around her room, it was dark with the light from the window casting shadows. Twirling a last spin towards her bed she landed with a flump and laughed to herself. She loved the giddiness he always caused her to feel, she layed back on her pillow remembering an old friend's adage about New Years. She loved where she had spent it and looked forward to many more.

_**Happy New Year. Hope you all have a great night.**_


	17. Chapter 17

She sighed and stared at the screen that sat waiting for her witty words. She had no story in mind, could think of nothing that would capture someone'e imagination. There she sat. Trapped. The blank page taunting her she watched the cursor blink its repititious flicker torturing her dry mind.

"Now love," the voice she had been craving sounded behind her. "How can you think of nothing to write? You have such a captivating muse."

She huffed a breath blowing her hair out of her eyes, "I don't know, but I need to get something going. I feel like a pen without ink, useless."

"You are far beyond useless," he reached around her tapping out the word 'Love'.

She laughed mirthlessly, "Yea I am full of love, full of love without an outlet. You only come around when you need something. That is not love."

She turned in her chair to face him, "What is it now?"

He looked at her face tired and starting to age, the lines by her mouth were starting to show and he could hear in her tone that he was close to losing her. Age had caught up with his princess, he hadn't taken her humanity seriously and now time was beginning it ravage upon her soft features. He looked in her eyes and saw the tears form.

"Sarah, maybe its time for you to accompany Underground."

"Time?" she laughed. "I would say that time has passed Jareth. I look old enough to be your mother. How would that appear to your sensitive Fae constituents?"

He knelt before her seeing her clearly, she was quite correct, she had aged so much so quickly. Well, if he were honest with himself it wasn't all that quick, he hadn't really thought at all of her getting older. He kicked himself that should have been in the forefront of his mind. He knew she wouldn't last forever in the Above and hadn't stopped in all this time to bring her to the Underground to ensure that she would be with him always. What could he do to reverse the time that had taken its toll on his love?

She looked away from his eyes, "Jareth there is nothing you can do, I am old, so much more than when we first met. Please leave me be, let me go. Find someone more suitable."

He stood and turned away from her trying to deny her words and knowing her couldn't. He slowly produced a crystal and held it up to her, "If you ever, ever change your mind call me I will come in an instant."

He pulled her weathered hand to his lips and blinked out of her realm. Sarah brought her hand up and ran the spot he had kissed across her lips. She missed him already, but couldn't bring herself to call on him, she knew she never would. She let the crystal fall to the hard stone floor and shatter.


End file.
